


Fallen Victim

by coconutminefield



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, brock is just a really nice chill dude, i love frock man, just a happy silly fic, lotsa snuggles, lovestruck dummy, master frown is an oblivious gay idiot, valentine's day fic in june i guess heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutminefield/pseuds/coconutminefield
Summary: As Valentine's Day approaches, it gets harder and harder to make people frown. After a night of being comforted by Brock, Master Frown starts to notice weird little shapes popping out of his head...





	Fallen Victim

In the Unikingdom, all kinds of love were important. Whether platonic, romantic, or otherwise, it was what kept the kingdom together.

But Frowntown on the other hand? It was a dark and dreary city founded on hate and sadness. It being the depressing mess it was, the people of Frowntown never did take a holiday like something important. Including Valentine's Day, the very day made for love.

Master Frown had been dreading February since the year even started. Who cares about being sad when everyone's focused on love? Sure, there were a few people that had gone through breakups beforehand, but it was nothing compared to all of the gross sappy lovey-dovey people running around.

Days went by without a single frown being made by the Doom Lord. He just sat quietly on the beat-up couch for hours on end. That is, until the 13th.

"Dude, you haven't moved in, like, a week," Brock started as he loomed over the couch his bored roommate rested upon, "You okay?"

Master Frown groaned as he sat up. "Do I look okay, Brock?" he said, somewhat aggressively.

"Well, man, you're never gonna get okay unless you get up!"

Brock scooped up his smaller friend bridal-style and plopped down with Frown still in his arms.

Master Frown never could understand why Brock picked him up so much, but something about it was weirdly comforting.

"What are you doing?" Frown asked blankly.

Brock fell back and leaned against the arm of the couch. He placed Master Frown in a position that made it more into a hug than a carry.

"I just thought, if you were gonna be super lazy and lay on the couch all day, I might as well join you."

No matter how much he wanted to be an emotionless villain, Master Frown never could hate Brock, even if he tried. He was the only one who was nice to him in a way that he could tolerate, let alone enjoy. Even if he did mess up sometimes, Brock was his favorite person, even if he didn't show him he was that often.

"Fine." he finally replied grumpily. Brock's arm was wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The top of his head laid against the bottom of Brock's cheek. As much as he wanted to leave and reestablish how non-sappy he was, it was just too nice, and he couldn't even understand why.

Brock stayed with him the whole day, even ignoring the things he had planned. Unlike everyone else Frown had met in Frowntown, Brock was the only one who actually cared about others. He even fell asleep at the end of the day, still comforting his friend.

Soon enough, it was the day that the lovey-dovey nightmare would come to a close: Valentine's Day itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose over the Unikingdom as Princess Unikitty herself flew out of the castle as quickly as she could. It was one her most favorite days of the year! Why wouldn't she be excited?

Citizens hurried outside their houses to prepare for the holiday. Unikitty was already delivering all of her Royal Valentine's Cards throughout the streets. Each one was hand made by the castle staff and a surplus of stickers and glitter glue. 

After all of the deliveries were made, she returned to the castle, exhausted and ready to watch some romance happen from her window until she heard a knock.

She stood back up and made a groggy glide toward the door. It opened to the sight of Hawkodile holding Master Frown by the hood of his cloak.

"Hey! Are you the one that knocked?" the Princess asked, trying to keep her temper down after being so rudely interrupted from her rest.

"It was me, Princess," Hawkodile responded, "I hit the door with his entire face multiple times. He thought he could sneak into the castle like it was nothing."

"I wasn't trying to sneak in, bozo!" Frown responded, attempting to push himself free from Hawkodile's strong grip.

Unikitty rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Then what are you even doing here? It's like, midnight already…"

"First of all, it's three in the afternoon," he responded as he finally released himself, "Second of all, beyond all odds…" Master Frown's voiced trailed off as he stood.

"I need some help."

Every bit of sleepiness Unikitty had felt was seemingly gone in an instant. She immediately felt ecstatic.

"You want?! Our help?! Really?!" she sputtered excitedly as she began to shake with happiness.

"Don't get too excited! It's probably not even anything important!" Master Frown shouted, his face becoming noticeably flushed.

The Princess tried her best to calm herself. "Fine, fine. What's your issue?"

"Well," he said, sounding somewhat ashamed as he reached behind himself.

He pulled an armful of tiny heart-shaped sparkle matter and held them to his chest.

Unikitty was taken aback by the sight. She gasped happily, filling with excitement once more.

"These stupid shape thingies keep on popping out of my head and they won't stop!!" 

"Master Frown!!! Don't you know what this means!?"

"No!!! Why else would I be here, dingus!?"

Master Frown could see the enthusiasm on the Princess's face as she bounced up and down. Hawkodile stood, very obviously surprised bodyguard. "What's the big deal!? Am I dying or something?"

The biggest grin he had ever seen stretched across Unikitty's face.

"Nope!" she said ecstatically.

"You've got a cru-ush!!!"

Master Frown stared with a puzzled look.

"Crush..? Sounds… Painful."

Hawkodile kneeled down and lightly placed his hand on Frown's shoulder.

"Oh, trust me. It is if you don't do anything."

"Okay? So? What even is it?!"

"Dr. Fox can explain better than we can," Hawkodile stated.

"Oh, yeah! She'll know how to help you!" Unikitty added as she bolted toward the flower shaped lever entrance.

Only a quick "Wait-" was all Master Frown could get out before he was hoisted over the shoulder of the bodyguard, dropping all of the hearts he had been holding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The amber-furred fox's tail swayed as she worked at her computer, making some quick adjustments.

"DR. FOX!! DR. FOX!! DR. FOX!!" her friends chanted as they ran unhesitatingly down the metallic staircase.

Startled, she turned toward the noise of their yelling.

"What's the problem?" she called out, racing to Hawkodile.

Unikitty butted her head between them. "We have another crush problem that needs fixin'!"

Hawkodile dropped Master Frown on the cold laboratory floor.

"Master Frown needs your help, doc!" she added.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Fox asked, examining her new "patient", " He looks about the same size to me."

"Do you have any sparkle matter samples I could look over?"

Master Frown looked confused and a bit freaked out at all that what happening, but he still cooperated. "Oh, uh, y-yeah," he stuttered as he picked up one from the trail he had left.

The small heart was ripped out of his hands almost immediately after he lifted it. Dr. Fox dashed to the nearest microscope, slid the heart beneath the the lens.

"Luckily, it doesn't seem that he has thought about or seen the crush in question lately, so he's safe down here."

"So?! What's going on? What even is a crush anyway?!" Master Frown questioned, peering over Dr. Fox's shoulder.

"Wait, you don't know?" she said, lifting her head and glaring at him quizzically.

Master Frown simply shrugged and shook his head at her question.

Dr. Fox paused to think for a moment before speaking.

"Well, what matters is that if you don't act on it soon, you will most definitely be killed."

"Killed?!"

"Yes, killed. By very heavy objects. Now, Master Frown, is there anyone in particular that you enjoy being around?"

"What? Ew. No," he replied, somewhat angrily.

Dr. Fox sighed. "Really? No friends? No one you're willing to talk to? Someone you can stand to be around?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "I can stand Brock."

The moment he mentioned Brock's name, he felt a small tap on his head followed by a low click against the metal floor.

Another little heart.

Unikitty let out a high-pitched squeak in pure happiness. Hawkodile let out a quiet gasp.

"What?! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?!"

"Well, Master Frown. It looks like you have a crush on Brock! We've made a breakthrough!"

"What does that even mean?"

Unikitty grabbed him by the shoulders excitedly.

"It means you like-like him!!!"

"What?!" he shrieked, his voice cracking as his cheeks turned bright orange, "No!! He's just my henchman! A villain can't 'like-like'!! That's, like, the opposite of my job!!" Hearts were pooping out of his head left and right, growing ever-so-slightly larger the more he spoke.

"I mean, I don't even know why this is happening! All Brock ever does is hugs me and makes me cookies and carries me around! He's just so… Nice!! And friendly!! And…"

Unikitty rolled her eyes happily at how adorably oblivious he was to his own feelings.

"Too late now!" The Princess was giddy with delight. Maybe if he could except his feelings, he might not be such a bad guy!

Dr. Fox joined in. "Well, she's right. If you don't, you'll be out of more than just a job."

Master Frown gulped. "So? How am I 'sposed to not die?!"

"Simple. Just tell Brock how you feel, and the hearts will stop."

Master Frown looked horrified, but he knew it was the only way.

"Okay," he said begrudgingly, swallowing his pride. "To Frowntown..!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, they arrived in Frowntown. Just as dreary as usual, Unikitty thought.

Master Frown had been thinking about what he was to say for the entirety of the trip. How would he even say something like this? And what if Brock didn't want to be friends after it?

"We're here!" Unikitty announced, parking her small (and very cramped) cloud jet.

Frown hesitated to exit the vehicle. He was really gonna have to say all of this? It almost felt… Wrong. He was swarmed by his own thoughts.

"Well, man? You gonna do this or what?" Hawkodile called out.

Master Frown snapped back to reality as soon as he heard. "Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah!" he stuttered, scurrying to the front door.

He reached out to knock, but the door opened before he could. Brock stood at the door, wearing his classic apron.

"Oh, hey dudes! What're all of you doing here?"

"Master Frown has something important to tell youuuu!!!" Unikitty sang, obviously having way too much fun with this.

The Doom Lord felt frozen in place. More and more hearts hit on him the head, growing so big they were starting to hurt him. He struggled to grab them all and hide them behind this back.

"Um… Uh…"

"Yeah, dude?"

Master Frown spoke in one big stress-filled burst, every word he practiced on the trip being thrown out the window.

"SO BASICALLY I GUESS I LIKE, LIKE-LIKE YOU BUT I'M NOT EVEN REALLY SURE HOW BUT THE FOX SAID I WOULD DIE IF DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING SO THERE, OKAY???"

The whole area was quiet for what seemed like an hour. 

"Well, that's actually good news…" Brock finally responded.

"What?"

"…I was actually gonna try and ask you out tomorrow. You just made this a hecka lot easier for me…" Brock said, smiling and blushing as his eyes shifted downward.

"R-… Really?"

"Yeah, man! I just thought it'd be kinda weird, so I wanted to wait a bit…"

"Oh.."

Master Frown looked around, remembering that it wasn't just him and Brock around.

He turned around, his face completely flushed. "You guys can, uh, go.. Now…"

"Oh! Yeah..! Yeah, okay!" Unikitty agreed, motioning the others to get back in the jet.

They zoomed off, with only a faint "Byyyyyyee!!" echoing.

Brock grabbed the door handle.

"So… You wanna go inside? I think the cookies are about done now. We could… Talk some more.."

"Consider it a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to this fix cuz I was rereading it and there was a major typo in the middle. Fixed it tho!


End file.
